Monster High Scaris AU
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if, unknown to Frankie, her parents had slipped in a tiny bit of Aphrodite blood when they were creating Frankie? Now she's considered a perfect model, one of the most beautiful ghouls in Monster High... and gets stuck playing living ken doll thanks to a freak accident in Scaris...and now has a large fan base... not just made up of boys. Protective Mama Clawdeen and Bloodgood!
1. Chapter 1

**Monster High Scaris AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if just before the start of their first assignment for Montalle Ghostier, the three teen designers and one mistress of fashion were interrupted by a freak occurrence…and gained a new model from it? AU OOC Femslash)**

"You're first assignment i- chers cieux!" The famous fashion designer, Moanatella Chostier, said startled when a disembodied hand flew through the open window, landing on the desk in front of her.

"Ay ay ay. That's something you don't see every day." Skelita said in her Spanish accent as she looked at the hand that was scuttling around almost confused.

"Should I burn it?" Jinafire asked in her Chinese accent as she blew a little bit of fire towards the hand, only to be quickly knocked away by Clawdeen.

"No don't! I know that hand!" Clawdeen said as she snatched up the mint green hand and held it almost protectively, glaring slightly at Jinafire.

"Oh? How do you know this…hand…?" Moanatella asked causing Clawdeen to grin sheepishly.

"It belongs to one of my beast friends. She and a few others came with me to Scaris and were fright seeing last I heard. Her stitches must've come loose again. That right?" Clawdeen asked looking down at the hand on the last sentence and causing the other three to blink as it formed a thumbs up.

"She'll probably be here to get it in a minute…or it'll just jump out the window to get to her…wouldn't be the first time it's happened." Clawdeen said with a shrug as the other three just stared at her in disbelief.

"Stitches? Did the _senorita_ injure herself and now her hand is detached near permanently?" Skellita asked sounding concerned and causing Clawdeen to laugh slightly.

"Nah nothing like that." Clawdeen reassured the kind Hexican skeleton before her eyes widened as she looked at the window.

"My whole body is made up of different parts held together with stitches, sometimes the stitches come loose and my body parts separate. I'm sorry about that by the way. I was riding on a scooter and my hand came off." A voice said from beside the window, causing everyone but Clawdeen to spin around startled only to gasp slightly.

The girl that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere was beautiful and exotic all at once. She had mint green skin dotted with black stitches, bi-colored eyes that looked like rare jewels, two metal bolts in her neck that added to her appeal, and black and white stripped hair that went down to her thighs. She was wearing a blue dress with black spots on it, black trim and belt, a pink collar and a pair of mismatching earrings. A closer look showed that her outfit was really a long shirt and a skirt together, the skirt being mostly grey with blue lightning bolt streaks on it. On her feet were a pair of knee high black boots with yellow lightning bolts on the sides.

"How'd you lose your hand on a scooter, Frankie?" Clawdeen asked as she stepped towards her friend, grabbing a sewing needle and some thread out of her pocket.

"I was helping Rochelle try to find someone she knows and we were chasing someone who looked like him, and my stitches came loose. Sorry about that." Frankie said sheepishly as she held her arm out to Clawdeen.

"It's all cool ghoul. Next time just be more careful…that was a one in, like, a bajillion shot into the window though. How'd you get up here anyways?" Clawdeen asked as she began to stitch Frankie's hand back to her arm, the ease in which she did this showed that she had a lot of practice with it.

"Well no one answered the doorbell so I just climbed up to the window. It's not easy to climb without both hands, by the way." Frankie said causing Clawdeen to snicker slightly while the others stared at the girl in disbelief.

"I'm sure it's not. There you go all reattached." Clawdeen said as she finished tying a knot in the thread, biting the thread with her teeth to cut it.

"Thanks Clawdeen. Sorry to interrupt you're…talk?" Frankie asked looking at the other three confused and causing Clawdeen to wave it off.

"It's cool. Madam Ghostier was just giving us our first assignment. These are the other two potentials, Skelita Calaveras from Hexico, and Jinafire Long from Haunt Kong. I don't need to tell you who the last one is do I?" Clawdeen asked playfully as she introduced Frankie to the two other competitors.

"I may only be a year old but even I know who Madam Ghostier is, Deena." Frankie said shoving her friend playfully.

"Pardon me but are you not the same age as us?" Jinafire asked stepping forward as she finally found her vocal cords.

"No, I'm just physically your age. I was actually created a little over a year ago." Frankie said smiling warmly at Jinafire who nodded slightly at this.

"You said you were helping someone look for someone they know. I will make you a deal child." Ghostier said causing Frankie to look at her curiously, her head tilted to the side ever so slightly.

"I will use all of my resources to help you find this person…if you agree to be the model for my three possible apprentices." Ghostier said causing the three teens jaws to drop while Frankie beamed at her.

"Sure! It'll go much faster if we have help and besides. I don't mind being a living dress up doll. Mary Shelly's ghost _knows_ only how many times Lala and Deena have turned me into their living dress up dummy before." Frankie said causing Clawdeen to snicker slightly.

"Of course we love dressing you up. You have the mentality of a baby, the perfect body for fashion, and do you _not_ see how many of our classmates stare at or drool over you in _any_ of your outfits?" Clawdeen said causing Frankie to blush slightly and look down at the floor shyly.

"They only stare because of the completely electrifying designs you come up with." Frankie said causing Clawdeen to laugh slightly as she threw her arm around Frankie's shoulders.

"Like I said the mentality of a baby. You don't realize just how cute you look all the time…nor do you realize how many boys, and some girls, I have to beat off with a tree stump to keep them away from you." Clawdeen said laughing as she rubbed Frankie's cheek against her own.

"Huh?" Frankie asked blinking up at the taller ghoul curiously.

"What? You actually thought Ghoulia was the one who gave Heath a black eye last week?" Clawdeen asked with a smirk while Frankie's eyes widened. Her next comment causing Jinafire and Skelita to crack up laughing while Moanatella cracked a small smile of amusement.

"I thought he had played the 'everyday I'm shuffling' part of that Party Rock song when she was walking by!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster High Scaris AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You are a perfect model. You can pull off anything you wear." Jinafire said as she began sketching an outfit for Frankie, Skelita and Clawdeen not far behind her.

"Thanks. My friends say I have a perfect figure for fashion but I have absolutely no idea what that means so I just wear whatever Clawdeen says is a good idea!" Frankie said smiling brightly.  
>"That's because if I let you dress yourself you'd end up wearing a lightning bolt styled blue and black plaid dress that looks like it came from the Victorian ages all the time. Which, while I'll admit would look Clawsome on you, would definitely not be a good choice considering how energetic and athletic you are." Clawdeen said without looking up from her sketch even once.<p>

"Which is why I let you and Lala pick out my wardrobe and agreed to be your living Ken Doll for any outfits you make and want to see in action so to speak." Frankie said giggling, causing Jinafire to bite her lip to hold down her blush while Skelita merely smiled warmly. It seemed that everyone reacted differently to Frankie.

Out of the four ghouls in the HQ, Clawdeen and Ghostier seemed to take on a motherly role towards Frankie, although Ghostier seemed subtle and unwilling to go with the role, Skelita herself was beginning to see Frankie as a sort of younger sister to be protected…Jinafire however was attracted to the green skinned ghoul. There was just something about the stitch covered girl that drove Jina and her inner dragon side mad with desire, both sides wanting to hold Frankie close and protect her from the universe. Skelita wasn't the only one to pick up on the subtle signs of attraction that Jinafire was giving out in regards to Frankie.

"Eyes on your sketchbook and it'd better not be anything naughty you're thinking of when you look at Frankie." Clawdeen growled to Jinafire lowly, glaring at the scale covered teen while Skelita was getting to know Frankie as she measured the girl. Jinafire blushed slightly at being caught staring but nodded as she went back to working.

"Er you might want to wait until Frankie undoes her chest bandages before you measure that. She binds her chest a lot to make her breathing a bit easier." Clawdeen said turning around when Skelita was measuring Frankie's chest size.

"Why does she have to bind her chest to breath easier?" Jinafire asked, her head shooting up and her voice worried as she looked concerned while Frankie merely scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well all the electricity that's used to power me is stored where my lungs and heart would be if I had been born, say a werewolf or dragon or vampire or something like that. I've been straining it a lot lately because of some extenuating circumstances…so when it started hurting to breath I just bound my chest to make breathing a bit easier. Before that I had been wearing chest bindings to try and fit in with the other ghouls…they always acted so weird whenever they saw me changing in the locker room so I thought it was something bad…" Frankie said sheepishly, causing Clawdeen to roll her eyes.

"The only reason they acted so weird was because they were jealous…and I swear that Monster High was safe before you came along. It's like every weird or different thing from the norm happening in the world is locked onto you. We couldn't even bring you to Scaris without something happening…especially with that plane ride." Clawdeen said giving Frankie an amused look and causing Frankie to blush.

"It was an accident! I was excited to be visiting somewhere new and you know that when I'm excited I start sparking! I didn't meant to zap the electricity from the plane and at least I restored it before it crashed!" Frankie said defensively, causing Skelita and Jinafire to look at her in disbelief while Clawdeen merely laughed.

"Yeah Yeah you walking danger magnet. Go change out of those bandages so that we can get an accurate measure of your chest, instead of the fake one." Clawdeen said waving Frankie off towards a dressing room not far away…she waited until the green skinned ghoul was out of sight before she turned and bared her teeth at Jinafire.

"I don't know nor care why you show signs of falling for Frankie but if you even try to play with her heart or hurt her then winning this test will be the least of your worries. Have you ever seen a maternal, pissed off, werewolf on the full moon with scissors in her hand and gunning for your blood?" Clawdeen asked, her voice a literal growl. Her voice was so feral that Jinafire and Skelita almost couldn't understand her words…but it seemed they did because both of them were pretty pale.

"No. I can not say I have." Jinafire said nervously, but trying hard not to show it.

"You hurt Frankie and you will see what it's like. You might not be in any condition to tell anyone after the full moon's over but you'll definitely remember it…if you survive to begin with." Clawdeen said gripping her scissors tightly for emphasizes, causing Jinafire to nod slightly in understanding before her gaze traveled to the dressing room Frankie was in.

"You do not have to worry about me trying to 'play with her heart' as you so eloquently put it, nor do you have to worry about me hurting her. My dragon…and non-dragon side both agree to wanting her in my arms…but not to do anything dirty with her…not unless she is okay with it first…both sides…merely want to hold her…protect her…keep her safe from…everything and everyone. I…I do not understand how that is possible though. Whenever I meet someone I may be interested in…either my non-dragon side…or my dragon side does not like them for one reason or another…and yet both sides of me seem to like and want her. It is…very strange indeed." Jinafire said slowly as she stared at the dressing room, her gaze never wavering even once despite the softness in it. Clawdeen and Skelita's eyes widened ever so slightly.

It wasn't very well known but dragons, or the children of dragons, could only truly love one person and one person alone. If Frankie was the one person Jinafire could ever truly love then there would be nothing that anyone could do to get in their way of being together. Jinafire would kill anyone who hurt Frankie, bring them back to life, then slowly burn them alive again…and no matter what anyone ever did to try and keep them apart it would not stay that way. They would end up together one way or another no matter what…it was just…the way things were.

"Okay my bandages are off now but my shirt got ripped in the process." Frankie said coming out of the dressing room and causing the three to look at her. Skelita's eyes widened, Clawdeen was glaring at Jinafire, and Jinafire?

Yeah she had nearly passed out from a nosebleed thanks to seeing Frankie topless with a size DD bust…


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster High Scaris AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you sure it's alright for me to wear this Jina? It looks very valuable and I don't want to risk damaging it…" Frankie said looking down at the red and gold shirt that Jinafire had leant her after they had gotten her measurements. Skelita didn't have any spare shirts with her and it would take her a while to make one, while Clawdeen didn't have any in Frankie's size and it would take even her a few minutes to make one from scratch. Luckily Jinafire had one of her old baggy T-shirts with her that managed to fit Frankie while only being just a bit baggy.

"Of course I am sure, I would not let you wear it if I was not. You may even keep it, it is not that valuable and is merely a spare t-shirt I use for my daily exercises and training. I have many more like it that I can use, I will not miss one." Jinafire reassured the green skinned ghoul with a smile before she started working on the outfit she had designed for Frankie to wear, their challenge had been to make a clubbing outfit that both Frankie and Madam Ghostier liked.

"Really? What kind of training do you do? If you don't mind me asking that is." Frankie asked swinging her feet in the air as she sat on the edge of Jinafire's desk, the dragoness not minding it one bit.

"I do not mind at all. It is…refreshing to see someone interested in my training for once. My family, it is one of warriors, and even the females in it are expected to be able to fight should there be a need to. I have been trained to fight with all weapons, although I prefer bows, arrows, and throwing needles over all others. I am also trained in hand to hand combat should the need for it ever arise one day. I must keep up a strict training regimen in order to keep my skills from degrading." Jinafire said glancing at Frankie and smiling slightly, before turning back to her work.

"Really? It sounds like it'd be really tough but really worth it if it can save your or your friends lives…er…afterlives one day." Frankie said causing Jinafire to nod, although her training was very tough it was also very worth it if it meant she could protect her friends…and Frankie.

"I could teach you, if you like? Not the moves sacred to the family of course but some of the basic moves that may save your life one day. I do not mind." Jinafire offered causing Frankie to look surprised but light up brilliantly, literally.

"I'd like that! It'd be really useful, and kinda cool, to learn how to protect those close to me. With all the craziness we end up going through it wouldn't hurt to learn how to protect someone." Frankie said smiling brightly and thankfully at Jinafire while nearby Clawdeen snorted slightly.

"Frankie if anything we need to learn how to protect _you_. You're the one that is usually at the forefront, if not the outright cause, of anything dangerous that will eventually end up helping someone. I distinctly remember you nearly busting your butt stitches, going down a stairway no less, trying to learn how to skate so that we could get our school crest back from the Granite City SKRM team. And that was just your latest little adventure!" Clawdeen said without looking up for a second while Frankie was indignant.

"Hey! Last I checked one of my adventures helped not only save the school but also Draculaura, who's one of our best friends, and Howleen, who's not only my friend but also your little sister! My 'dangerous adventures' as you call them usually help everyone more than they hurt me!" Frankie said defensively and causing Clawdeen to give a snort while Skelita and Jinafire paused their work to look between the two ghouls curiously, and in slight disbelief.

"Yeah I know Frankie, and last I checked you nearly used up all your energy stores to save everyone more than once so don't try to say you didn't get hurt during those escapades of yours. I'm not saying your adventures are a bad thing, heaven only knows how many times you saved my hide let alone everyone else's, but I _am_ saying that they're pretty dangerous. So defense lessons for you are definitely a good idea…by the way…did you realize that by saving my sister you were putting my whole family in a debt of gratitude? My parents already paid it off by unofficially adopting you into our family, and by officially backing and supporting you in everything you do like they do for all of their kids. If you ever need a place to get away from your parents during another of your dad's episodes or are ever in any trouble, you'll always be welcomed at my place with open arms…and I know that Lala and her family feel the same." Clawdeen said causing Frankie to look surprised at this, that was news to her.

"Um, no I didn't know. This is the first time anyone's ever mentioned anything like this to me." Frankie said looking at Clawdeen surprised. Usually the 'fashionable fur ball' as Abbey once called her, told Frankie about things like this beforehand. If not her then usually one of the others would tell her!

"Well now you know. Why do you think most of the school is so protective over you anyways? You saved our hides more times than Cleo goes on a shopping spree, and trust me that's a lot. We all owe you and you're the youngest student at the school! Either you're the baby sister, or the clueless hero that needs to have someone look out for her…if for no other reason than the fact that you don't look out for yourself." Clawdeen said, saying the last part softly to herself but the others still heard her.

"Huh…so that's why everyone gets so mad when Heath does something stupid around me…or why everyone was so mad at Farnum when he threatened to pull the electricity right out of me." Frankie commented idly, causing Clawdeen and Jinafire both to growl, sounding rather feral, at hearing that while Skelita frowned heavily. Losing all of her electricity would cause Frankie to die. Jinafire broke the ensuing silence, her eyes dark and angry as she looked at Clawdeen and asked a question that had the wolf girl grinning ear to ear.

"Where can I find this 'Farnum'? I believe I need to have a little…_talk_ with him about the value of life… I do so hope that my fire breathing does not _act up_ again…it is very…hard to control some days."


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster High Scaris AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You will have two hours to rest before your next challenge. You are not to leave the building, except for you Frankie. You are free to leave but must return for the next challenge in two hours time. I will let you know when my resources locate this, 'Garrot' person you are searching for." Ghostier said waving a hand dismissively after looking at the outfits the three teens had made for Frankie to wear.

Skelita had made a blue tribal shirt with a matching skirt and topped it off with a blue choker and a pair of blue pumps.

Clawdeen had made a black tank top-skirt combo with blue and silver lightning bolts embezzled on them, with a matching purse and some black and silver stilettos.

Jinafire had won though with a Chinese styled shirt that was blue silk with black lightning bolts on it, a similar skirt, and a pair of blue knee high boots with black lightning bolts as the heels.

"Okay. I'm going to go find Rochelle and let her know about what's going on. I'd better check on the other ghouls while I'm at it…later you three. I'll see you in a little while!" Frankie said smiling at the three teens as Ghostier left, waving before she began walking towards the door. Opening it just a crack Frankie was blinded for a split second by the flash of light bulbs. Almost instantly Jinafire and Clawdeen were beside her, Jinafire pulling Frankie away from the door and into her arms while Clawdeen growled at the reporters before slamming the door shut in their faces.

"Okay. Not going outside then. Thanks Jin, Deena." Frankie said smiling up at Jinafire and Clawdeen after blinking the dots from her eyes.

"Not a problem, _hime_." Jinafire said hugging Frankie tightly for a split second before releasing her.

"What's 'hime' mean?" Clawdeen asked narrowing her eyes at Jinafire, while Frankie tilted her head confused since she was wondering the same thing.

"My apologies. I slipped into my native language by accident. 'Hime' roughly means Princess. It seems to fit Frankie." Jinafire explained, blushing slightly at having let the new 'title' she had mentally bestowed upon the green skinned ghoul slip out.

"Thanks. That's very nice of you to say, even if I'm not much of a princess." Frankie said smiling sweetly up at Jinafire who adverted her eyes with a small blush on her cheeks. Clawdeen was snickering behind her hand while Frankie headed towards a window.

"Yeah you got it bad ghoul…er…you might not want to turn around right now or you might have a heart attack." Clawdeen said slapping Jinafire's back a little harsher than strictly necessary, causing the Chinese dragon to blink at her before turning around curiously…Jinafire nearly had a stroke when she saw Frankie jump out of the fourth floor window. How there was a door to the outside steps on the fourth floor none of them thought to question.

"Hime!" Jinafire yelled dashing to the window, leaning out of it just enough to see Frankie turn into a streak of green lightning that headed for the ground, stopping to show that she was standing there completely unharmed as she jogged off. Frankie looked up and waved at Jinafire for a minute before dashing out of sight.

"I warned you not to turn around." Clawdeen said with a small smirk as she saw Jinafire taking deep breaths to try and slow her racing heart.

"Did you know that the _chica_ could do that?" Skelita asked looking from where Frankie had landed, which had a small scorch mark on the ground, to Clawdeen and back again.

"Course I did. I would have had a heart attack if I didn't know she could turn into lightning and pure energy. It was shocking, and yet oh so funny, when she did it the first time though." Clawdeen said with a snicker as she remembered that.

"How so?" Skelita asked curiously. Jinafire looked at Clawdeen curiously as well, wanting to know anything she could about the mysterious and yet soooo innocently naïve green skinned girl.

"You see most of our school's SKRM team got hurt so bad they couldn't play thanks to the cheating Granite City Gargoyles. We tried to make up a backup team but almost none of the other guys in the school could skate to save their life and afterlife…one of my friends Lagoona showed that girls could be good skaters so eventually we made a team of ghouls since none of the boys wanted to play on a team with some ghouls. It took a while, some advice from Robecca, and two losses before we decided to stop trying to play like the boys do and just play like ghouls. After that we started kicking some serious tail until we were finally in the finals against the Granite City guys again. By that time the only girl on their team, Rochelle, who kept the fact that she was a girl to herself had switched teams since she couldn't stand those guys anymore. Near the last stretch I got hurt thanks to one of the guys cheating and breaking my skates right off…Frankie was pissed at them." Clawdeen recounted snickering when she remembered how badly Frankie had scared the crap out of them. That had just been with her glare too!

"Ya see, Frankie is one of the most protective and fearsome, yet naïve and sweetest, ghouls I have ever met. She will go out of her way to help someone with what many would consider a minor problem one minute, be yelling herself hoarse at a bigot the next, and then round it up by helping the teachers clean up their classrooms after class. She'll help you no matter what but if you harm or threaten her friends and school, she will turn into the most dangerous thing anyone has ever known. By the Gargoyles getting our school crest out school was starting to fall apart, and the boys they hurt had been some of her friends' too so she was already mad at them. When they hurt me though…she was _pissed."_ Clawdeen said causing Jinafire to smirk, she could tell this would be good. Skelita privately thought the same, as did Ghostier who was listening in from the doorway.

"Before the start of the race she made a bet with the Gargoyles. If we won, the Gargoyles would have to dress in drag for a week. If they won, Frankie would have to go on a date with the lead Gargoyle." Clawdeen said, being interrupted by a hiss from Jinafire whose eyes sharpened at that. She didn't like the thought of Frankie dating anyone but her, especially against Frankie's will.

"After they hurt me, my big brother Clawd was going to put in Lala because of a plan he had but Lala was too nervous…that's when Clawd noticed how angry Frankie was and used her in Lala's place. After she was in Operetta took out two of the Gargoyles when they tried to cheat again, then Rochelle spun Frankie around and launched her towards the finish line. To back it up Operetta used her vocal powers to make sound waves launch Frankie faster. The combination of Operetta's sound waves and Rochelle's strength sending Frankie flying so fast caused her to unlock what she calls her Green Lightning Streak. She literally becomes lightning and moves as fast as lightning does, so fast all you can see of her is a green streak." Clawdeen said grinning as she fished her phone out of her pocket and pulled up some pictures. Jinafire and Skelita took one look at the first picture before they both began laughing hard.

"Let's just say that the Gargoyle boys weren't too happy when we picked out their outfits, and boy was it hard to find girls outfits that fit them!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster High Scaris AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

After five more contests Ghostier was about to name the winner when Frankie had enough of the new Clawdeen.

"Who are you?" Frankie asked looking at Clawdeen, her face set in a glare and causing Clawdeen to look at her startled.

"Are you feeling okay Frankie? It's me, Clawdeen." Clawdeen asked worried as she stepped forward to take the girls temperature, backing up slightly when Frankie batted her hand away.

"No. You're not Clawdeen. You look like her, and you talk like her…but you're not her. You're an imposter." Frankie said glaring darkly at Clawdeen while Jinafire and Skelita looked at each other and wisely stayed away from the two.

"What are you talking about ghoul? It's me." Clawdeen said confused.

"No you're not. You're not the Clawdeen I know. You're a _fake_." Frankie said and Clawdeen looked as if Frankie had just slapped her across the face.

"Wh-"

"The Clawdeen I know didn't care about what everyone else said, she made her own styles her own way. She didn't change who she was just to please someone else." Frankie said sharply, interrupting Clawdeen who stared at her wide eyed.

"Frankie I-"

"I am talking and when I'm talking you be quiet. When I'm done talking then you can talk!" Frankie said harshly, causing Clawdeens mouth to click shut.

"The Clawdeen I know is the Clawdeen that made a different outfit for everyone because she knew that everyone was different with their own freaky flaws and all. The Clawdeen I know is the one who planned and pulled off this." Frankie said pulling something up on her ICoffin and showing it to Clawdeen…it was the video of the Flashing Fashion Mob she had organized back at Monster High. The very same video that had landed her here in Scaris under Madam Ghostier herself.

"Those outfits are cool." Skelita said looking at the video alongside Clawdeen and Jinafire.

"I saw that video before coming here to Scaris. The designer of those outfits was very original, that I can respect. To see that same designer as she is now saddens me." Jinafire said softly as she watched the video as well, causing Clawdeen to flinch slightly at their comments. She had changed…and not in a good way.

"Ghoulia pulled the video from Fright Tube but she didn't pull it from the source of the upload, my phone. This…these outfits…these designs…and this flair. _That'_s the Clawdeen _I_ know and love. You…you're not her. You're an imposter. A fraud…a fake. You're just a cheap _imitation_ of her." Frankie said lowering her phone and putting it in her pocket while Clawdeen recoiled as if struck again.

"I can't stand to look at the mere _shadow_ of the ghoul I once knew anymore. I'm going to finish helping Rochelle find her boyfriend. Let me know when the real Clawdeen comes back." Frankie said as she headed towards a window.

"Frankie I-"

"You're not the real Clawdeen. I don't want to talk to an imitation of her, and I certainly don't want to look at one either…just being around an imitation of the ghoul I consider a big sister makes me sick." Frankie said, cutting off Clawdeen, before she jumped out of the window and turned into her Green lightning form. Clawdeen looked as if she had just been struck in the gut with a metal bat this time.

"I am truly sorry that you and her are having problems, chica. But you brought this on yourself by trying to be someone you're not." Skelita said shaking her head sadly as she handed Clawdeen her old design book back.

"Changing who you are to please someone else is a very grievous thing to do. It is an act that hurts those that considered you their friend…if you wish to make your friendship right…you must first right yourself." Jinafire said not looking at Clawdeen and instead staring out the window after Frankie.

"That's strange. Why's she going into the catacombs?" Skelita asked looking out the window herself just in time to see Frankie and a gargoyle female go into the catacombs under the city.

"Frankie likes the catacombs somewhat. She often hangs around with Operetta down in the catacombs back at Monster High. She avoided them for a little while after she, Abbey, Headmistress Bloodgood, Draculaura, and my little sister Howleen were nearly killed down there once though. She probably wants to see if the catacombs here are like the ones back at school." Clawdeen said almost reflexively. She was still deep and thought and was about to leave to think in silence alone before something caught Jinafires eye.

"What is this?" Jinafire asked snatching something out of the air. It was a petal. It was blue and red and seemed to be shaped a bit like a clawed foot. Clawdeen stopped her departure and turned to look at the petal in Jinafire's hand.

"Looks like a rose petal, but not one I've ever seen before." Clawdeen said blinking at the petal while Jinafire ignored her. As long as Frankie was angry at the female wolf, Jinafire was angry as well. She knew Frankie would be upset if Clawdeen was harmed though, so the Chinese dragoness settled for merely ignoring anything the Wolf girl said…or pretending to at least. If the female wolf said anything about Frankie then Jinafire would be the one listening the hardest.

"Do you have any ideas Skelita?" Jinafire asked turning to her Hexican friend, who shook her head.

"Sorry amiga. Roses rarely grow in Hexico. I would not know anything about it. Perhaps Clawdeen does though." Skelita said, realizing what her friend was doing…and realizing that it probably wouldn't end well.

"Frankie is upset and angry with the wolf girl. As long as she is angry with the wolf then I am as well. Since Frankie would be upset if I were to hurt the wolf then I will merely ignore her existence until Frankie forgives her." Jinafire said causing Skelita to giggle slightly while Clawdeen fumed but was more upset than angry.

"You sure fell for senorita Frankie hard and fast, chica. She has got to be your mate." Skelita said causing Jinafire to blush lightly…the dragoness's next words caused Clawdeen to snarl and nearly lunge at her. The only reason she didn't was because the bell rang loudly just before Clawdeen could lunge.

"She is my mate. I can sense it now that I have gotten to know her a bit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Monster High Scaris AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

When Clawdeen next saw Frankie…she didn't expect to see the green skinned ghoul in a dungeon like cell in the catacombs alongside Rochelle. After Madam Ghostier left, locking the door and laughing all the way back down the catacomb hall Clawdeen ran to Frankie.

"Are you okay Frankie?" Clawdeen asked searching the green skinned ghoul over for injury.

"That depends…Are you back to normal now Clawdeen…or are you still the fake Clawdeen?" Frankie asked stopping Rochelle's response on how she'd never let Frankie come to harm. Frankie was like a baby sister to the pink haired Gargoyle.

"I'm back to normal now Frankie…and I'm sorry I turned into a fake. I didn't mean to…I just wanted to get that apprenticeship under Madam Ghostier. Forgive me?" Clawdeen said apologizing and using the puppy dog pout to full effect. Frankie remained emotionless for a moment before she grinned.

"Good to have you back big sister Deena! Now it's time for us to get out of here." Frankie said hugging Clawdeens neck.

"How are we to get out? The walls, they are too thick and this part of the catacombs…too forbidden." Garrot said from the next cell over.

"It's only forbidden to those who know that it is. For foreigners, it is just another part of the catacombs." A familiar voice said causing everyone's heads to snap to the door of the three girls cell.

"Jinafire, Skelita!" Clawdeen said seeing her two competitors standing there, smiling confidently.

"You got my message!" Frankie said beaming at the two.

"Yes. We sensed something was strange about Senora Ghostier so when she led Clawdeen down here we were following her a ways back. Then your message came through after she had left and we followed Jinafire's nose right to you." Skelita said while Jinafire blew fire on the door, melting it easily.

"Luckily we are both talented at many different ways of unlocking thick doors. Here. It is still hot and I don't want you to be injured, Hime." Jinafire said reaching out and picking Frankie up bodily, pulling her through the doorway safely out of the way of the melted door. Skelita didn't say a word, she just smiled and inserted her pinkie finger into the lock on Garrots cell. A moment later and the door swung open as Skelita pulled her finger out.

"My family was originally one of thieves, although we no longer steal all the children are still taught how to pick locks with almost anything, including themselves." Skelita said by way of explanation as she blew some dust off the top of her pinkie.

"Are you unharmed Frankie?" Jinafire asked looking into Frankie's eyes worriedly, inwardly growling. If Ghostier had hurt one hair on Frankie's head that Biǎo zi was dead…permanently!

"I'm fine Jin. I promise." Frankie said smiling up at the taller teen, who nodded and pressed a gently kiss to Frankies hair. A feral growl from no less than five sources caused her to look up from the green skinned ghoul in her arms. Clawdeen, the pink haired Gargoyle, a male wolf, a boy with snake hair, and a flaming haired boy were all glaring at her dangerously.

"Sis. Mind explain why this ghoul is kissing Frankie?" The male werewolf asked growling at Jinafire. For her part Jinafire took a protective position in front of Frankie and bared her teeth to hiss at him as her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"She's Frankie's mate Clawd. Although it looks like I need to have a little talk about what she can and can't do with Frankie." Clawdeen said her own voice rather feral as she glared at Jinafire, who hissed back at her while holding Frankie close behind her protectively.

"Later perhaps. We must stop Madam's fashion show and expose her for the fraud she is." Garrot said breaking up the tension as he headed towards the exit of the catacombs, the others snapping from their previous states and following behind him while still trading glares. Frankie for her part was just plain old confused, but she was more than happy and slightly embarrassed about the protective way Jinafire's tail was wrapped around her waist.

"Exposing her is not enough though. I want to beat her at her own game. Using my own designs my way." Clawdeen growled, turning her anger onto a new target.

"Frankie call the ghouls, have them meet us at the design studio. Jinafire, Skelita, Garrot. Are you three in?" Clawdeen asked glancing at the other designers as she ran behind Garrot and Rochelle.

"Of course. Now that I have my inspiration, my Rochelle, back I am more than happy to be of assistance." Garrot said not stopping running even as he kissed Rochelle's hand.

"Happy to help. She deserves what's coming to her." Skelita said smiling at Clawdeen who was slightly ahead of her.

"I will help on one condition." Jinafire said after a moment of quiet.

"Name it." Clawdeen grunted as they were running past the sleeping bones.

"I get to design Frankie's outfit." Jinafire said causing Clawdeen to look at her for a second before nodding.

"Done. Now let's get to work." Clawdeen said as they got to the grate, Rochelle and Garrot hoisting the others up after using their wings to fly themselves up. Jinafire scowled but gently picked Frankie up and handed her to Rochelle, before merely jumping up clean through the grate.

"Nice moves Jina." Frankie said wide eyed as Jinafire landed cleanly on her feet, before reaching down and helping pull Skelita up as well.

"Thank you. It is something you will learn later when I begin teaching you self-defense." Jinafire said smiling warmly at Frankie, walking over and leaning down to nuzzle the girls neck softly causing Frankie to blush up a storm.

"I know she's your mate but you'd better watch what you do with her in front of me." Clawdeen growled at Jinafire who merely gave her a flat look. Frankie's ever so innocent question caused all of them to stare at her in disbelief and horror, not looking forward to answering it at all.

"Why do you keep saying she's my mate? What's mate mean and why am I hers? I don't understand anything."


	7. Chapter 7

**Monster High Scaris AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

With a simple 'ask your parents' from Skelita that situation had been resolved…thanks to the full moon and Clawdeen, the outfits had been finished. All that was needed now was to get across town in ten minutes and stop that fashion show, replacing it with their own Fashion mob. They didn't know how'd they make it in time…until Ghoulia and Heath showed up in Rochelle's family car, completely refurbished and ready to roll, along with a couple of scooters.

"Hang on tight Frankie." Jinafire said climbing onto a scooter, motioning for Frankie to climb on behind her. At this all the monsters besides Garrot and Skelita, and Frankie herself of course, scowled at Jinafire who just glared right back at them as she put on her helmet. Frankie smiled shyly as she climbed on behind Jinafire, putting on her own helmet before wrapping her arms around Jinafire's waist.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ghostier demanded when Clawd and Deuce took out the DJ, letting Ghoulia take his place as she put on a record that had a mad cackle and a wolf howl. Almost as if rehearsed the lights dimmed and a single spotlight moved to shine on Frankie. The crowd gasped and cameras flashed rapidly when they saw Frankie standing at the top of the stair way wearing a deep royal blue traditional kimono with her hair done up in a Chinese bun with some hair needles sticking out of it curtesy of Jinafire. Frankie walked down the steps elegantly, holding a small fan in her hand that she flicked open easily at the bottom step.

Speaking of Jinafire she smirked as she jumped down from the rafter's overhead, landing beside Frankie in a black and red kimono that allowed for ease of movement, a decorative sword hanging from the right side of her waist as her tail wrapped around Frankie's waist protectively. The crowd gasped and cameras flashed again when Clawdeen and Lagoona came onto the stage, walking right through Ghostier and helping Frankie up onto the catwalk. Jinafire grabbed the edge of the catwalk and back flipped onto it gracefully, causing more camera flashes and gasps.

"This is manifique!" One of the reporters said as Cleo showed up thanks to a sarcophagus rising up through the stage floor.

"Madam? Madam Ghostier?" One reporter asked causing Ghostier to look at her.

"Wee?" The ghostly icon asked.

"Can you move out of the way? You are blocking our view." The reporter said causing Frankie to smirk, this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Oh dear. It looks like we have a jealous competitor on stage. Boys can you please see her off of the catwalk?" Frankie called backstage, causing the female teens to nearly crack up while the four males, Heath in a skirt funnily enough, walked out onto the stage and grabbed ahold of Ghostier.

"Ma'am there is a show in progress here, you are not one of the models or designers therefor you should not be on stage. Please come with us…and do be careful if you try to get free. It's a full moon tonight." Clawd said with a serious face along with a dangerous smirk. Ghostier tried to struggle free but her body was solid for the moment, so Clawd just picked her up and carried her off stage, literally.

"Thank you boys!" Frankie called sing song, causing many to sigh slightly in the crowd. This caused Jinafire to glare at them harshly as she pulled Frankie into her arms, pretending to lead the girl into a small dance. Frankie laughed as Jinafire danced her to the end of the catwalk and then backstage, letting Rochelle and Garrot do the same after they had left.

"What a wonderful show!" One reporter was saying as there were many claps and whistles.

"Madam Wolf! What's it like to be the new queen of fashion? Now YOU make the rules!" One reporter asked Clawdeen as their whole group lined up on stage to show the world who had done it.

"You know…I used to sit and wait for Moanatella Ghostier to tell me what to where and when…but thanks to some of my friends here with me tonight…I realize that fashion isn't about all these strict rules of colors and form. It's about who you are. Like we say at Monster High. Be yourself, be unique, be…a monster." Clawdeen said smiling and causing Frankie and the other Monster High students to laugh.

"You totally stole that phrase from Headmistress Bloodgood!" Frankie said, causing Clawdeen to turn and stick her tongue out at the green skinned teen.

"This Monster High sounds cool." Skeletal said walking up beside Clawdeen.

"Yes, do they accept transfer students?" Jinafire said, although her tail never left Frankie's waist.

"Yeah. Rochelle herself transferred to the school just a few months ago." Frankie said causing a laugh to be heard behind her. Turning around the ghouls saw Headmistress Bloodgood standing there with Toralei beside her.

"Indeed we do take transfer students, hope that I'm not interrupting your fashion mob girls." Bloodgood said smiling at the teens that rushed to surround her.

"Not at all teach. What are you doing here though?" Clawdeen asked looking at her headmistress as Frankie hugged the older woman.

"I sent her a text a while back about how we were planning on our own fashion show. I didn't know she was coming though!" Frankie said cheerfully as the older woman hugged her briefly.

"When I remembered just who I had let come to Scars I realized that there was probably more going on that Frankie didn't tell me. I called in a few favors a couple of friends owed me and was here in record time. Toralei filled me in backstage when I heard the young ladies question about transferring." Bloodgood said nodding to Toralei and then towards Jinafire.

"Yes! Jina and Skelita get to come to Monster high with us! Let me be the first to officially welcome you both." Frankie said happily as she threw her arms around Jinafire's neck in a hug, smiling widely. Frankie released Jinafire, who was being glared at darkly by the other Monster high students, and instead hugged Skelita around the neck. The crowd gasped in horror while Frankie's friends just busted out laughing at what happened next and Frankie's response.

"Crap! There went my hand again! Anyone got any thread?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Monster High Scaris AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Crap! There went my hand again! Anyone got any thread?"

"You really need to work on keeping yourself together better Frankie." Clawdeen said snickering as she finished reattaching Frankie's hand.

"I've tried! These limbs have a mind of their own!" Frankie said sticking her tongue out at Clawdeen who merely laughed slightly, the other Monster High students laughing as well.

"Yeah yeah squirt. Now come on. I think it's about time we wrapped this show up." Clawdeen said laughing as she patted Frankie's head, earning a playful snap at the fingers from the green skinned ghoul.

"May I have this dance my angel?" Jinafire asked bowing slightly to Frankie before dancing away with the girl when she laughed and nodded, much to the MH students ire.

"I swear I'm going to gut that dragon girl if she doesn't try to reign in her instincts soon." Clawd growled flexing his claws as he did so.

"She may be Frankie's mate but if she doesn't back off a bit soon I swear I'm going to rip her limb from limb." Clawdeen growled as well as she glared at Jinafire with narrowed eyes while many reporters and audience members wilted at this. The most beautiful girl any of them had ever seen…and she had already found her mate. That just plain sucked for them.

"I wasn't aware Frankie found her mate…I'll make sure to have a little…talk with Ms. Long." Bloodgood said her eyes nearly lighting aflame as she glared at the dragoness teen, causing the other MH students to smirk slightly. This was gonna be soooooo much fun…for them at least. Not for Jina…that was for sure.

"This'll be _fun_." Clawdeen said with a smirk as Rochelle and Garrot began dancing as well, Cleo and Deuce following after them at Cleo's insistence. A minute after Draculaura and Clawd followed their lead while the rest of the group just stood there.

"Eh. Dance." Abbey said grabbing Heath and leading him into a clumsy dance.

"You might as well girls." Bloodgood said stepping backstage while the other girls shrugged and Toralai grabbed Skelita's hands, leading the surprised skeleton into a dance that was a bit wilder than the others.

"Wanna dance Ghoulia?" Lagoona asked earning a shrug and causing Lagoona to lead her into a slow zombie dance.

"Sorry bout surprising you like that but I usually don't get along with the others from MH so I figured it'd be safer dancing with you." Toralai said smiling slightly at Skelita who gave her a small smile back, feeling her figurative heart fluttering in her ribcage.

"It's alright _senorita_. I don't mind." Skelita said smiling shyly at the orange furred cat who held her slightly tighter as they danced. Skelita felt like she was in heaven with the werecat's arms around her and the slit pupil eyes staring into her own.

"I hope not…" Toralai said with a small smirk that didn't contain it's usual mischief or malice, only playfulness.

"You two make a cute couple." Frankie softly whispered to the two after Jinafire whispered something in her ear as they danced passed the two. Toralai and Skelita's cheeks flamed red, not that anyone noticed. Skelita's bones couldn't turn red which kept her blush from showing, while Toralai's fur covered her own cherry red blush.

"Shut up Frankie." Toralai said huffing slightly as she resolutely stared everywhere but at Frankie or Skelita. Frankie merely giggled as Jinafire smiled at Toralai knowingly before leading Frankie away.

"Stupid green skinned, too naïve for their own good, sister like ghoul." Toralai muttered under her breath, although it had no real heat behind it as she glared playfully after Frankie and Jinafire. Skelita heard the werecat's mutterings and couldn't help but to giggle in amusement.

"Looks like Wolf girl found someone to dance with." Toralai said normally after a moment as she looked at Clawdeen, who was now dancing with a purple haired werecat that had apparently been in the crowd.

"You say you do not get along with them…yet you act like close friends?" Skelita asked in obvious question causing Toralai to sigh slightly as she danced with the skeletal girl, making sure to keep her voice down enough so that the other MH students dancing near her couldn't hear her.

"Back before and during Frankie's first semester at MH I was a bit jealous of a lot of things regarding that group there, except for Abbey since she only transferred to MH a few months after Frankie did. Me and my two younger sisters, Meowlody and Purrspherone, often times tried to upstage and humiliate them which lead to a lot of bad blood between us. We've all mellowed out a bit and act a bit friendlier to each other now…but I refuse to count them as my friends until I know they accept my apology for my early behavior." Toralai softly explained to the skeleton who nodded slightly at this and smiled at Toralai.

"Perhaps…they have already forgiven you…and are merely waiting for you to ask to be their friend before it becomes…how you say…'official' friendship? Sounds plausible no?" Skelita asked softly causing Toralai to smile at her ever so slightly.

"Never thought about it like that…but maybe you are right…I'll ask them…late. Right now…you're my number one priority." Toralai said smiling down at the slightly shorter teen who smiled brightly at her for that. The song ended before more could be said, causing the guys, Jinafire, and Clawdeen to give a slight bow as they kissed the back of their partners hands. Toralai quirked an eyebrow before smirking as she did the same with Skelita, who was quite glad that her blush couldn't show otherwise she was sure that she'd be fire engine red by now.

"I hope you enjoyed this dance as much as I did, my fair skeleton." Toralai said kissing the back of Skelita's bony hand although her eyes never left Skelita's own.

Toralai's next softly spoken words caused Skelita's eyes to widen while Toralai smirked slightly.

"I couldn't have asked for a better dance partner and mate."


End file.
